LOST!
by flutetenorsaxplayer2008
Summary: Bella, Corporal Cullen's girlfriend, is kidnapped by a mysterious person. Will the NCIS team be able to find her before it's to late! Read to find out X-over btween Twilight & NCIS! A/H
1. Opening Scene

_[A girl is seen walking down a dark sparsely-lit sidewalk. She's shivering as it's a cold November night. She thinks she hears someone walking a few paces behind her. She looks over her shoulder. Sees nothing, so decides to walk a bit faster. As she's walking she thinks she hears laughter. It's a sinister kind of laugh and breaks out into a jog. The laughing gets closer and closer, causing her to start sprinting. All of a sudden she trips over a crack in the sidewalk and is sent sliding down the wet pavement. She get to her knees and is met with an ungodly sight. "Miss me?!"]_

* * *

_[Cue NCIS Theme Music] _

_[Scene opens with McGee and Ziva sitting at their desk doing desk work at their computers.]_

"Good morning probies! I see you are turning into a geek like McNerd over there Zee-vah."

"For the last time Tony, I've told you not to call me this 'probie', yes?"

Of course Tony knew this. That was why he made the effort to even bring it up. Tony did always have a way of pushing people's buttons. That's what some people liked and hated about him. Which why Tony was able to be framed not once, but twice. Both times he was sent to jail, but thanks to Abby the charges were all dropped, both times.

"You see Ziva, with Tony, you have to get use the fact that once he has a nickname it will most likely stick. I've been his 'probie' for over six years, and he won't ever let it go."

"That's because McObvious, it's to remind you that I am and will always be Senior Field Agent."

"Not for long DiNozzo. Gear up, missing marine's girlfriend on a Navy base in Norfolk."

"Are you sure boss? I mean for all we know maybe the girlfriend just got tired of the marine life and skipped town."

"If it was that easy, then why did someone see the girlfriend being hauled away in a red Silverado DiNozzo?"

This caused DiNozzo to shut his mouth.

I didn't hear that part boss."

"Well yea DiNozzo, I just told ya."

Gibbs always seemed one step ahead of everyone else. It was his way to keep his team on their toes. Being a veteran marine made him able to do this.

"McGee, call down to autopsy and tell Ducky that we don't need him on this one. There's a missing girl, no dead bodies."

Mcgee nodded his head and walked back to his desk and sat down. He picked up the phone and dialed the extension to Ducky's number. "Uh...boss, no one's answering in autopsy."

"Then go down there and tell Ducky in person McGee."

"Right boss."

"What are the details to this case Gibbs?"

He just gave his normal stare that let his team know that they would soon find out. Gibbs did always have a way with words, even if he hardly said anything at all.

"So you're telling me....Corporal Cullen, that you and your girlfriend had a fight last night and that she just walked away, and you didn't even try and go after her?"

"I was due back to the barracks by midnight, otherwise I would've drove her home. Are you saying the reason Bella is disappeared is because of me? Well, you're wrong! Dead wrong."

Corporal Cullen was annoyed with Agent DiNozzo, he didn't even know him and he was already judging him. He had enough of that back in Forks,

Washington, that's why He and Bella Swan left forks for Virginia. His buddy, Sergent McCarty came over to make sure everything was alright. Looking over both their shoulders Tony saw a blond bombshell and a rather short looking black haired girl with short spiky hair.

"Is there any trouble going on here gentlemen?"

"No, none here Major, my name is Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, we were just following up on a report of Corporal Cullen's girlfriend going missing. Can you account for Cullen's whereabouts when his girlfriend was 'kidnapped'?"

"Yes, he and Segerent McCarty were in my quarters playing a round of Texas Hold 'Em. Now if I'm not mistaken, that's not a crime is it?"

Tony shook his head no and let them all know that he would be in touch soon with more questions.

"Get anything useful Tony, other than an eyeful of the girls at the picnic table?"

"Shut it probie. Where's Gibbs?"

Ziva stiffened a bit, and cleared her throat. A clear sign that Gibbs was right behind him.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Tony turned around and right behind him was Gibbs.

"Come on, we gotta go check out the crime scene for clues."

"Agent Gibbs, you will find those responsible for this won't you? Bella Swan is like a sister to me and Rosalie. See, the six of us used to live in Forks,

Washington, and we all left after our parents died in a freak plane crash on the way back from a business meeting. Our parents all worked together, this was the only way we knew to get away from everything that reminded us of home. Now with Bella missing it's starting bring back bad memories."

"Alice, I don't think Agent Gibbs wants to hear about our life story, besides our three-day leave ends tonight."

Major Whitlock had a point, Alice, Rosalie and Bella all lived together off the base, and visited their respected boyfriends, or fiances when they had the chance, but with Bella missing nothing felt right.

"Agent David, get the friends' statements, and meet us over at the crime scene."

_[Close in on Ziva and friends and pop to grey]_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first crossover...and I know it's not my best work...it's not going to be a very long story, but it will be a few chapters long. This is just something that popped into my head when I was watchingt NCIS and working on the next chapter for God Blessed Texas.**

**Please let me know what you think....I would greatly appreciate it!**


	2. Scene 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed And I apologize for making you all wait. I just had severe writer's block (this is my first non-POV story) Now, don't worry I will try and update this story more regularly now :D *writer's block is gone*

* * *

**

_[Cue grey pop-in]_

_Ding!_

Agent Gibbs walks out of the elevator with his coffee in his right hand and heads to his desk. "What do we got?"

DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee hurriedly started sifting through their information that they had gotten, and searched through their computers.

"The missing girl's name is Isabella Swan, she moved to Norfolk with her coporal boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Her parents are divorced. Mom lives in Jacksonville with her new husband. Dad lives in Forks, Washington.

"Anything useful, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said with a sarcastic tone. "Not yet, boss."

Gibbs gave his trademark glare to DiNozzo, letting him know that he wanted him to figure it out.\

"I was getting to that boss. Apparently Isabella's daddy is the Chief of Police in Forks."

"Maybe someone in this Forks was angry at the Chief, and took it out on the daughter, yes?" Ziva turned to Gibbs and Tony and gave a confused look. "What? I know what I'm talking about. At Mossad we use to-"

"For the last time Probie, you're a NCIS agent now, not a Mossad Liason Officer."

Ziva rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. She hated it when Tony was right. She had in fact emailed her resignation to her father over weeks ago. She could no longer trust her father, or the people at Mossad either. Her own father even ordered her to kill her half brother, Ari, to gain Gibbs' trust. But in the long run it actually made her unable to trust anyone.

At least aside from Gibbs. Over the years, he started to become the closest thing she knew as a father figure.

"Tell me we have more than just her living situation DiNozzo."

"Right boss, well according to police records in the little 'ol town of Forks. Our little 'southern bella' filed a restraining order against naughty little man named James Daggardly." Tony said while using the clicker mouse to put the files up on the plasma screen. "Mr. Not So Nice Guy has a 'few' things against him."

As Tony says this a picture of James pops onto the screen. The mug shot even makes Ziva cringe a bit, but that may be because he is covered in mud, and dirt.

"Oh yea, he was arrested for assaulting a female mud wrestler. That reminds me of a movie where this guy-" Just then Tony is thumped on the back of the head by Gibbs. That had become Gibbs' trademark move to let the person know that they were either not paying attention, or like in Tony's regular situation, start to digress.

"Tell me about James Daggardly, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he pointed to the plasma screen. "Daggardly, doesn't that sound like a soap opera star's stage name?" Just as Gibbs was about to slap Tony's head, Tony went ahead and slapped his own head. "Daggardly was also arrested for attempted murder, reckless homocide, involuntary manslaughter, and to round out the top five; aggrivated assault with a deadly weapon."

"Wow, he reminds me of a case I was in charge of back in Mossad."

Everyone looked at Ziva, waiting for her to finish her story. "What? I am not going to finish my story and get smacked on the back of the head. I am that smart, yes?"

Gibbs couldn't help but give a small smirk. McGee was busy looking through things on his computer. "What? She gets off subject and doesn't get slapped? I find that that is-"

Tony stopped mid-sentence and looked at Gibbs who gave his signature stare. "Shutting up boss." Tony continued to look through all the background detail concerning the case.

Then all of a sudden Gibbs' cell phone started to ring. "Yea, Gibbs." He paused for a moment then closed the phone. "Ziva, you're with me."

"Where are we going?" she said with confusion in her voice.

"Abby's lab, she's got something for us."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Norfolk Edward was being comforted by his friends slash superiors.

"Everything's going to be alright Eddie, I mean it's not like Bella just met some random guy that turns out to be better than you."

Emmett meant well, but that wasn't the best thing to say to Edward Cullen at this time. His girlfriend was missing, and had no idea where she went, or where she was taken for that matter. But then he started to think, could Emmett actually be right? Could his girlfriend of five years really just leave him, and not even say a proper goodbye?

_'No, Bella wasn't like that' _Edward thought to himself. Bella was caring and loving, and wasn't like his high school girlfriend. Tanya Daggardly. She had an odler brother who creeped him and all his friends out. He even had a sick fixation with the new girl in school, Bella Swan.

"Emmett, for the last time do not call me Eddie. I hated that nickname in middle school and I hate it now."

It was true. Edward hated that nickname Emmett McCarty gave him when they first met in homeroom in middle school. Emmett needed a way to differenciate between Edward Cullen, and his cousin, Edward Masen. **[btw, in this story, they are two different people ;)]** They even looked somewhat alike too. Which is why Emmett decided to give Edward Cullen the nickname Eddie, which stuck all throughout high school and basic training.

"You two need to get a grip. Cullen, your girl will be alright. NCIS knows what they're doing. They will get whoever did this. And I do mean who Sergeant McCarty." Jasper Whitlock always knew how to calm his friends. That was one of the reasons he was promoted to Major. He could calm his troops with only a few words. Which was very much needed when soilders would get fatigued, and anxious. All Jasper had to do was tell them was that "Everything is going to be OK." and they would instantly feel better about the situation they were in.

"Thanks Major, you live up to your reputation." said Edward Cullen.

"Which is...?" Jasper said with confusion

"Uh, nevermind." Edward said nervously to Major Whitlock.

Just then there was a knock at Major Whitlock's door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Jasper said as he walked to the door. When he opened it however, no one was there. He looked around and saw nothing, but heard tires screeching off into the night. Jasper was about to close the door, when he saw a manilla envelope labelled 'For Corporal Cullen's Eyes Only'. "Uh, Edward, you're going to want to see this."

"What?" Edward said as he walked to the front door. He was starting to get a bit nervous as he made his way towards Jasper. He took the envelope from him. "Who dropped this off?" Jasper shook his head no. "I don't know, it was just left on the doorstep."

"Ooo maybe it has to do something with a secret mission that will take you on a wild adventure. To lands unknown. Hey, do you think you'd you get your own sports car?" Both Edward and Jasper stared at Emmett dumbfoundedly. Emmett was known to go off on a tangent and not realize that he was off subject. "What? It could happen?" Emmett said matter-of-factly. Jasper and Edward just shook their heads and started to chuckle.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Jasper got up quickly and went to the door. When he opened it however, there was no one around. But in the distance there was the sound of tires screeching away. That was odd, Jasper checked his watch and saw that it was two 'o' clock in the morning. Everyone should be asleep. As he went to close the door there was a rather large manilla envelope. On it was labelled, 'For Corporal Cullen' in red permenant marker. "Uh, Edward, you're gonna want to see this." Jasper said as he handed him the envelope.

Edward opened the envelope and the look on his face looked as if he had all the color drained from him. "Edward? Edward are you alright? Say something!"

He struggled to try and form a sentence. The pictures were too horrifying for words. "C-call....NCIS! Now!!"

_[cue grey pop-out]_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**A/N: What did you think? Sorry it too me forever to update this story, I had severe writer's block, and now that that's over I will be able to update more often. :D**


	3. Scene 3

__

[Cue Grey Pop-In]

The elevator door dinged as it opened its metal doors, and out walked Special Agent Gibbs with his usual black coffee. He drank that coffee no matter what the weather was like outside, it could be one hundred and one degrees outside and Gibbs would still drink the warm coffee.

As he walked towards his desk, that was the second group of desks, he saw Probational Special Agent Ziva David on the phone talking in a hushed tone to someone, and McGee and DiNozzo huddled around the big plasma screen.

"Gibbs, Corporal Cullen called metro and reported that some strange car drove off past Major Whitlock's house around oh two hundred, when the Corporal and Major headed back inside they found a rather large vanilla envelope-"

"I think you meant manila envelope." Tony said with a smirk on his face. He knew that correcting Ziva's English annoyed her to no end, which was probably why he always did it.

"Whatever-The enveloped contained these." Ziva got up from her desk and walked over to the plasma television. When she got there she ripped the remote from McGee's hand.

"Hey, I was using that." McGee said angrily. "But I need it now. I need to show Gibbs the photos." This went on for a few more minutes and then Gibbs head-smacked the both of them on the back of the head. "Now, will someone _please_ show me what caused Corporal Cullen to call metro police in the middle of the night." Ziva ripped it back from McGee's grasp and clicked it a few times and all the photos appeared on the screen.

"It seems that the woman in the photographs is that of Isabella Swan's clothing. The photographs are just of her clothing, and they're covered in blood. None of the photos have her in them, Gibbs." Gibbs turned away and started walking down the hallway. "Where is he going?" Ziva asked Tony as the three of them looked in Gibbs direction. "Probably getting Abby's Caf-Pow ready for her." Tony said to Ziva.

It was tradition, that if you wanted information from Abby concerning a case, you better have a Caf-Pow ready. Now she wasn't the kind of person that would stop what she's doing until she gets what she wants. She was too sweet for that. Even with all the gothic makeup and gothic hairstyles Abby was one of the warmest, hyper, and loveable people that anyone has ever met.

Abby was busy doing what she does best; finding anything that would help locate the missing girl.

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into Abby's lab, which Abby sometimes called 'Labby' . It was her named meshed together with the word 'lab'. As usual, she had her music cranked up full blast. With the Café-Pow in hand Gibbs walked in and passed her radio and cringed at how loud it was. "Ah, god dammit Abby, turn your music down." He said as he slammed his hand down on the radio.

"I think your stereos broken." Gibbs said after he turned it off. "Aw Gibbs, that was the best part." Abby said in a sad voice. "Ok, correction, your _ears_ are broken!" **(that is was one of my favorite lines throughout the whole series so far)**

"What do you have for me Abbs?" Gibbs said he walked to stand beside her at her desk that had all of Abby's computers. "Well 'O Great One', I have a 'whoop-pee', and I have a 'But'. "

"Abby, just get on with it." Gibbs said with an annoyed tone. He didn't always like it when Abby would drawl everything out longer than it really needed to be. He was more of a 'straight to the point' kind of person. "Of course kind sir, I was analyzing the photos Ziva sent to me, and I can honestly say that this picture might be my new one to go up on the wall." See, Abby loved off the wall stuff like crime scene photos of random things, but to the untrained eye they just looked like blobs of red and green and stuff like that.

"Abby…" Gibbs said in an annoyed tone. "The photos show that these are that Isabella chick's clothes, and that's blood, but from the way everything is laid out in the photos, I'd say that the photos are staged, but I can't be sure that that's not her blood Gibbs." Abby said. As she took a sip of her Caf-Pow. "Could've told me over the phone Abby."

"I'm not done, my silver haired fox." Gibbs just raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, too much?" he nodded once in agreement. "Anyway, I couldn't find any fingerprints on the envelope or glove residue, they were careful to not leave any forensic evidence, or so they thought." Abby said with a wide grin. She went back over to her computer and clicked the mouse a few times and up popped a muddy imprint in the mud around Major Whitlock's front step. "A shoeprint? Nice work Abby." Gibbs said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Tell Dinozzo that he's gonna have to go over to the Major's house and scan for other evidence in the bushes." Abby said to Gibbs as he walked back to the elevator.

"I love my job, Bert." Abby said to her stuffed hippo, that when squeezed made a farting noise.

* * *

"You're gonna have to leave the house sooner or later Edward, might as well be tonight. The girls planned a girl's night out, so it's just the three of us. I say we go out and spend a night out on the town." Emmett said to Edward in an effort to cheer him up, but Edward was beyond cheering up. He still hated that they had not found who took Bella.

Why would someone want to hurt Bella, Edward thought. She was the most beautiful, loving, and kindest person to have ever walked the planet.

"You and Jasper can go, I just want to be alone." Edward said as he looked out the window. He knew that he should try and be happy, but while his Bella was missing, he thought that he shouldn't be happy either.

"Are you sure? We can stay home and chill together Eddie-err- Edward. It's no big deal." Jasper said to Edward. Jasper had always been rather good at trying to diffuse a bad situation that was one of the reasons he had the opportunity to be promoted to Major so quickly.

"No, you two go have fun, I'll be ok here." Edward said as he shooed them out of the house. He was so thankful that Jasper had allowed him to stay in his home, seeing as he was a part of an investigation concerning his girlfriend, who was his soon-to-be fiancé.

"If you're sure, we'll be back pretty late if Emmett has anything to do about it." Jasper said as he playfully patted him on the back.

Edward just nodded his head. Once he heard the sound of the front door close and lock shut, and once he knew that he was alone, Edward pulled out his wallet. He opened the wallet inside was a recent picture of his girlfriend, Bella. She hated being called Isabella, it was too formal for her.

"I will find you Bella, I promise on my own life that I will do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

* * *

"It's been days my sweet Bella, and your Edward hasn't come to find you. I think he has forgotten all about you my darling."

The unknown voice scared Bella even more. She knew that this man must be lying. She knew that Edward loved her, and would do anything to try and save her.

"Tell me, who are you and what do you want with me? I have not done anything to provoke you whatsoever." Bella said to the man standing in the shadows.

"You know who I am, my sweet Bella. I am hurt that you do not remember your one true love." The man said as he stepped out of the shadows. Which caused Bella to gasp in horror. She thought that she would never see that face again. Her father had made sure of that.

It was James, a guy that would not take 'No' as an answer. He bothered Bella so much that she had her father, the chief of Police of Forks, Washington. He wouldn't leave her alone. She thought the restraining order had worked, but it obvious that he had not.

I do hope that Edward would not risk his own life for that of hers. She thought her life wasn't as important, she was selfless like that.

She just hoped that Edward would stay safe. She didn't want to risk his life just to try and save her own.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know it's an odd place to stop, but what do you all think? Please let me know, and see if you can find the quote that is from the Twilight Movie ;) have fun, and PLEASE REVIEW they make me smile and make me feel as if I am doing a good job writing, please let me know!**


	4. Scene 4

_[Cue grey pop-in]_

Tony pulled up in front of Major Whitlock's house in a black town car. It was the type that NCIS uses when they're not using the NCIS 'bus to go to a crime scene.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?!" a female voice exclaimed from behind Anthony Dinozzo. He turned to see a woman, who was of small stature. The woman had a short "pixie" haircut with a black tint to it in the sunlight.

"My name's Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. I'm with NCIS. It stands for Naval Criminal-"

"I know what it stands for Agent Dinozzo. What I want to know is why you're in front of my husband and my house."

Anthony took a labored sigh of frustration. It wasn't that he found the woman annoying; it was that everyone seemed to be so happy in love and he felt alone. Even after Jeanne left, and made him choose his job or her, and he chose his job he felt isolated. Tony often wondered if he made the right choice to not follow her to California.

"This is a crime scene now ma'am." Tony said as he popped open the trunk of the car and took out the kit that would help him take a casting of the boot print and get it back to Abby.

"What's that for?" the short-statured woman said while pointing to the kit Tony was using. He made a general description of that the kit would do and why he was doing it without having to go into too much detail about the case. It was a cardinal rule that you really weren't supposed to get 'potential suspects too involved in the case. That way they wouldn't know what was going on.

"By the way, my name's Alice, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't." Tony all but snapped in response.

"Relax; I was only trying to break the tension." Alice said as she leaned against the black town car. There was a moment of awkward silence that neither one really knew how to break. "What was her name?" Alice point-blank asked hum. Tony stopped dead in his tracks and Alice could tell that she had hit a nerve. "Why do you girls think that if a guy doesn't instantly open up it has to do with another woman?!" Tony said obnoxiously.

"Uh, because you were moping around like a lost puppy."

Tony nodded in agreement, but then stiffened and went back to finishing the casting of the shoe print. Tony finally let out a labored breath and spilled his guts. "Her name was Jeanne. I loved her, at least I think I love her, but now we'll never know what will happen will we." He said as he snapped a picture of the casting next to the actual print.

'_Let's hope Abby will be able to tell us what make the shoe is.' _Tony said to himself as he loaded everything back in the car and drove off.

* * *

"…And he just walked to his car and drove away?" Rosalie said in shock from hearing Alice's story about the agent that stopped by the house. Rosalie thought that he sounded cute, but that was about it. She was happily married to Sergeant Emmett McCarty and had two children by him. AnnaSophia was nearly three years old, and Brice was getting ready to start second grade. Both her 'babies' were growing up so fast.

Rosalie was always good with children though, she was the babysitter that every parent tried to get, but only a few succeeded.

"Yea, he just left and didn't try to explain the situation he mentioned." Alice said as she was feeding Jocelyn, her nearly two year old baby girl. Her and Jasper had two children together, and two by marriage. See, Jasper was married to his high school sweetheart, Maria, for about five years. Even though they knew each other since middle school, Jasper and Alice never really thought about getting together. Alice and Jasper met each other again at a ten year class reunion. That's when everything clicked with them again.

_FlashBack:_

_The music starting playing and people slowly started making their way to the dance floor that was in the school gym. Alice was sitting at a table all alone. Her friends were off dancing with their husbands, and she was left alone._

_As Alice looked around she saw a cheap way to decorate the gym. The doorway was trimmed with red and white balloons. Alice thought to herself that they looked like a cheap way to decorate the gym, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to cause a scene._

"_Alice, Alice Brandon?"_

_Alice jumped in her seat a bit at the sudden voice from behind her. She turned and her first assumption was right, it was Jasper Whitlock. He still had his Texan accent. She thought that since he lived in forks since their first day of middle school, but he still had it._

"_Jasper Whitlock?" Jasper nodded once and plopped down in the chair next to her._

"_So how is Maria doing? How come she didn't come with you? I mean, you two were practically inseparable all throughout our junior and senior year of high school." Jasper's expression turned grim and let out a sigh of frustration. "Maria died two years ago. She was diagnosed with lung cancer, but the doctors recognized it too late, see she was in the final stage of the diseases and all they could really do was give her medicine that would keep her comfortable."_

_Jasper said as he started to tear up, but Jasper composed himself quickly, his father had raised him to be 'the man of the house' when he was on deployment, so Jasper tried to keep his emotions bottled up, but talking about Maria didn't help him one bit. Alice leaned over and took him in a hug, and gave him a friendly squeeze. "I'm so sorry Jasper, I had no idea. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked about it." Alice mumbled into Jasper's shoulder as she still gave him a hug. As Alice sat back up she kissed him on the cheek, and instantly felt a spark. Alice didn't know what to do. Yes, she had had a crush on Jasper since they started middle school together, but this wasn't the best time to act on those feelings. He had just lost his wife recently._

_But apparently Jasper was thinking the same thing, because their eyes met and they held each other's gaze. As they continued to stare they inched closer and closer until they were so close they could practically tell what the other had for breakfast._

_Alice was about to speak, but Jasper spoke for her by leaning in and roughly kissing her. All Alice could do was just give into her feelings and let them take over._

_End FlashBack:_

"Alice? Alice, are you still with us?" Rosalie said as she snapped her fingers in front of Alice's face. Alice snapped out of the flash back and was brought back down to planet earth. Jocelyn had finished drinking from her sippy cup and had slid off of her lap and was off in the living room playing with AnnaSophia and 'trying' to share the toys, and was barely succeeding.

"Sorry Rose, I was just reliving memory lane." Rosalie knew what Alice meant by that. She and Bella were the ones she talked to about her feelings for Jasper. Bella. Alice and Rosalie couldn't stop wondering about what could've happened to her. Bella was super cautious about whom she talked to or went with, and to go missing wasn't like her at all.

"Mommy, can I hang out at Brittany's house for a little bit?" Maria, Alice and Jasper's first daughter that was a little older than Brice. It was Alice's idea to name their first daughter after their best friend, and wife. Jasper loved the idea and was all for it.

"Yes, but only if Brittany's mom says it's ok. I'll drop you off on my way to the store." Maria rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. For a third grader she was getting such an attitude lately.

"…_now I'm speechless, over the edge, and just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this. Love bug again."_

That was Alice's ringtone for whenever Jasper called her. She flipped open her hot pink Motorola Razr and heard her husband's angelic gravelly voice.

"_Alice, I just got a text message from Jason and Austin. They're on their way home from the varsity basketball game. They won the game by ten points. I'm going to meet them at the high school, and then we'll all be home."_

Jason and Austin were fraternal twins that were Jasper and Maria's. They were sophomores in high school. They weren't too keen on Alice becoming their new mother right at first, but they grew to love her fairly fast, but who wouldn't love Alice Whitlock?

* * *

Bella had lost consciousness for a few minutes, and when she woke up she could no longer see any light from the outside. She didn't even know what day it was.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?" Bella yelled with a raspy tone. From lack of a lot of water, her voice had became strained. As she waited to hear for some sort of response she heard footsteps and faint voices above her. As Bella tried to move around she found that she could only go so far. Her leg was shackled to a spot on the wall.

Bella's memory was still a bit fuzzy as to how she got here.

_FlashBack:_

_Bella had just gotten done with her ballet class and was walking down the studio stairs. "Bella, do you need a ride?" Tyler asked her. Tyler was a good friend of hers that she had made when her and her friends moved here from Forks._

_Bella just shook her head no and told him that she wanted to walk home. To her, it wasn't that far._

_The farther she walked the more she felt as if she were being watched, no scratch that, stalked. Bella thought __she heard someone walking a few paces behind her. She looked over her shoulder. She saw nothing, so Bella decided to walk a bit faster. As she's kept on walking she thought she heard what sounded like laughter. It was a sinister kind of laugh that made Bella break out into a jog. The laughing got closer and closer, causing her to start sprinting. All of a sudden though, she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and went sliding down the wet pavement. Bella started to get up on her knees and was met with an ungodly sight. _

_"Miss me?!"_

_It was James, the same man that had a sick fixation on her__. Even though he was about three years older than her, he would always try to get close to her, thankfully either Edward or one of her friends would come and talk to her. That way, he would go away and leave her alone._

"_W-what are you doing here?" Bella stumbled for words. She was in pure shock to see his face again. He was suppose to be in Forks Prison. My dad, the chief of police in Forks, made sure that he would stay there for a very long time._

"_I've come to save you of course." James said with a cheesy grin. Bella didn't know what he was talking about. "J-James, save me from what? I'm safe and healthy." Bella said with more control than she felt at the moment."Save you from that asshole Edward Cullen." James picked up Bella by her arm and started dragging her to his black beat up van that was down the street._

"_James, James, I'm fine. Edward isn't going to hurt me, 'you're the one who's hurting me." Bella said as she ripped away from James grip._

_This confused James, he put his hands on his head in confusion and frustration and started to mumble to himself. Bella thought this was an opportune time to try and sneak away, but James snatched her by her hair and started dragging her back towards the car. "I need to save you Bella. I need to save you." He kept on chanting._

_End FlashBack:_

Now she was saved. Yea, saved right into her own personal hell hole on earth. Bella started to pace as far as the shackle would allow. She had to think of something. She had to get out of here.

She had to get out of here no matter what it would take.

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading, and let me know how I did? I know that I brought back the whole Jeanne thing, but I think Tony still isn't fully over it. At least that's that I think. Please let me know what you think.**

**I think I want at least 10 reviews for the next chapter. Plus, I am going to school again Mon-Fri 8-3 and not getting home til like 5 or 6. So I can only update when I am near a computer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	5. Scene 5

**A/N: thank you for baring with me while I find time to update all my stories while starting school and already having to study for midterms X( not fun lol so no enough of me complaining here is the next chapter of NCIS, and there will probably only be one chapter left after this one since usually NCIS is only 6 or 7 scenes longs ;) lol so keep your reviews coming…plus be on the lookout for Carlisle and Esme in this chapter ;) **

* * *

_[Cue grey pop-in on ambulance lights]_

Agent McGee is typing on his computer as Agents DiNozzo and David came walking out of the elevator.

"I told you to let me drive."

"If you drove we'd be in a mangled car wreck on the side of the highway."

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked toward her desk. She always did have a 'special way' of driving. The best way to describe her driving was best expressed as "I think she was an eastern European cab driver in her past life." which was described by former director Jenny Sheppard.

"My driving has gotten better, right McGee?"

This caught McGee off guard and tried to form a reasonable answer that would satisfy the both of them.

"I-uh-your driving has improved some..."

"Ha!" Ziva directed towards Tony.

"…but it could be better."

"Ha!" Tony shot back at Ziva. It was like dealing with hormonal teenagers at times for Gibbs, but they are 'damn good agents' as Gibbs would say.

"DiNozzo, David, McGee, please tell me that you have something that leads us to finding Isabella Swan and her kidnapper."

There was silence. "Where. Is Isabella Swan. And Her Kidnapper!?" Gibbs said as he enunciated every word while speaking in a raised tone. Gibbs said as he walked to his desk with his normal coffee in hand. "Nothing on the B.O.L.O yet boss, seems like the guy is staying low." McGee said as he checked the file.

"Not low enough, a buddy of mine for Metro P.D. He found some video footage that has a girl matching Isabella's description." Tony said as he took a bite of cold pizza that was sitting on his desk. He always did have a thing for pizza. It was one of his many weaknesses. Tony picked up the plasma screen remote and clicked it a few times to bring up the video feed. As they reviewed the footage the caught a glimpse of the man that more than likely kidnapped her.

"Send this down to Abby, and have her clean up the video. David, DiNozzo, bring in the boyfriend and see if he can I.D. her from the video." Gibbs said as his team reacted to his orders. "And Mcgee, go help Abby and grab a Caf-Pow on your way down.

* * *

McGee made his way down to Abby's lab and was a little shocked at what he saw, because what he saw was Abby in the back room putting her black t shirt on, and of course he was mesmerized by her. McGee did always get dumbfounded when he was around her, and at times she would play that to her advantage.

"Like what you see McGee?" Abby said with a wink. "I-uh-I don't know what you're talking about." McGee you're lying."

"I am not!" McGee said with his voice cracking a bit. "You are too! Your ears are red." Abby said with a big grin on her face; knowing that she caught him. McGee was never really good at lying., not even if it meant keeping an important secret. There was one time when he was younger when he was suppose to keep a certain secret, but he was unable to do so. It involved his little sister, Sarah McGee.

_Flash Back:_

_McGee was sitting at the kitchen table eating his cereal. He was about ten years old and Sarah was about five or six at the time._

"_Now Timmy, you can't tell Sarah that we plan to throw her a surprise party at her favorite place, Hen-Re's. McGee nodded his head yes and his mom went ahead and left for work. McGee and Sarah would need to take the bus to school._

_One thing that McGee hadn't had thought of was that Sarah planned to ask him what mom wanted to tell him that their mom didn't want her hearing. Knowing that Tim would crack under pressure , especially if the person asking was a close to him, or if they were really intimidating, like his little sister._

"_Timmy, what did mommy have to say?!"_

"_None of your business, mom told me not to tell."_

"_Well, mom don't have to know." Sarah said with an adorable smile. This was her first line of attack. She would make you feel all warm and fuzzy then go in for the kill and get the information she wanted._

"_Mom said not to tell." McGee repeated as he went to leave the room. "Ok, then I bet you don't want this." Sarah said as she held out one of his collectable toys his mom had gotten for him as a gift for Christmas._

"_Sarah, leave that alone! Mom told you to stop messing with my things." Sarah wasn't having any of this. She started acting like she was going to break it in half. "Sarah! If you break that then I'll tell mom and you won't get your surprise birthday party at Hen-Re's!!" As soon as McGee said that he realized what he had said and smacked his forehead._

_End Flash Back:_

"McGee, are you even paying attention to me?" Abby said to a zoned out 'computer geek'. "Y-yea, I'm listening to you. How's the video coming?"

"Almost…done! The tape was fairly new, but was used so many times which was why the quality of the video was so fuzzy. That reminds me of a concert I went to with a friend and a few guys were in these fuzzy costumes and wearing weird masks, but then again, a lot of people were wearing masks, not that I don't like masks, because I do, but it creeps me out when someone wears a mask. It can be trying, am I trying you McGee?" Abby said with an almost sincere face.

"Abby, is the video ready to show to Gibbs? I don't want to go back up there with nothing to show. I don't feel like getting an earful from Gibbs."

"Is that so Special Agent McGee." Gibbs said as he walked into Abby's lab. He always did have a habit of walking in undetected and scaring both Abby and other agents as well. It might have something to do with the fact that he was a marine and a sniper at that too.

"What ya got Abby?"

"Well my darling, I have the video in higher quality and if I had to guess, I'd say that the woman in the video, is our missing girl.

* * *

Agent DiNozzo came back into the squad room followed closely by Private Edward Cullen and his 'friends'.

"Probie, put the video on the plasma." Tony ordered. Instantly the video popped up and they watched as Bella was seen running down the street and tripping over herself then being grabbed by who was obviously the kidnapper.

"Y-yes, that's Bella. I'd know my fiancé anywhere." Everyone nodded and agreed simultaneously. "Can you I.D. the man that kidnapped Miss Swan?" Edward leaned forward towards the screen and watched it over and over and finally came to a conclusion. "Yes, that's James, James Daggeredly. I'd recognize that damn son of a bitch anywhere." Edward said as he clenched his fists in agony and anger.

"We are close to finding him Private, you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Bella kept on pacing the room. It had been a few days since James had last come down here. She was starting to wonder if she was left here to die while James was 'protecting' her.

The past couple of days she had been tugging on the shackles so much that the origin of the where she was shackled to was starting to become loose. This caused Bella to think that there might be hope for her. She kept tugging and pulling on her shackle.

After a few good minutes of tugging and pulling, she was able to get free. The shackles snapped and was left with just the cufflinks. She stayed where she stood for a little longer than she wanted. She was just so stunned that she was finally able to be freed.

She ran up the basement stairs, tripping all the way up, she had become more lightheaded than she had originally realized.

"I have to get out of here." Bella murmured to herself. Once she made it to the door she had imagined that it was locked and she would still be stuck here, but it was the exact opposite. The door was unlocked she slammed it opened and made a break for it. She ran for the nearest exit. She looked both ways for help, but there was no one in sight.

"Bella? What are you doing up here?!" She froze where she stood. She recognized that voice, and was too afraid to turn her head around, but she did anyway and saw that it was James with a bag of groceries.

Bella did the only thing that came naturally to her in this type of situation. She made a run for it, and James let her get a good head start before he dropped his bag to chase after her. Bella just kept on running, even though her body was telling her that she needed to stop. She occasionally looked over her shoulder and didn't see James behind her. The farther she got the slower she ran. After awhile she started to slowly but quickly continue to walk. Then she heard her named yelled and turned to see James running towards her.

Bella picked up the pace again and started running. What she didn't know was that she was running into afternoon traffic . She was able to dodge a few cars, but the last one she was unable to. She was hit from the side and rolled up onto the hood and rolled down onto the ground. She was groaning in pain. As she laid there moaning, out of the corner of her eyes she saw James standing on the sidewalk looking on in worry, but instead of running towards her, he ran in the opposite direction down the street. Bella was relieved and slowly slipped into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

Bella slowly started coming to consciousness. She had a throbbing headache, and opened her eyes and saw a blinding white light. As her eyes adjusted, she saw that she was in a hospital room, and the beeping was the heart monitor.

That's when it came back to her that she was hit by a car while running away from James.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. You have a nasty bump on your head, but there seems to be no broken bones. Do you remembered what happened?"

Bella nodded her head yes, and looked around and saw a woman with brown hair with a carmel tint, standing by her bed. "This is nurse Platt, she'll be your RN while you recover. Do you remember your name? Bella nodded, but found it hard to find her voice. "M-my name is Bella Swan."

"Well Bella, why did you run into a heavy intersection?" Bella debated whether or not to tell them what had happened to her for the last few days, but thought that it'd be best to do so. "I was kidnapped by a man and kept in a basement for the past few days. Where is Edward? Where's my fiancé?"

"Where does your fiancé work Isabella?"

"It's Bella, and he's a marine. I want Edward. I want my fiancé." That was the last thing Bella said before falling into a medicine-induced sleep.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? Hope you enjoyed that :D and I haven't decided if the next chapter is the last one or if I have 2..i think that the next one will be the last one sadly….espcially since Bella was discovered. **

**Please tell me how you want James caught in your reviews, I haven't decided that part yet, and I want your guys' input :)**


	6. Final Scene

**A/n: thank you to all who read and reviewed and I'm glad that you all enjoyed this story ;) sadly this will be the last chapter of this cross over. I had a blast writing an NCIS Twilight crossover…I liked it so much that I may even write one in the near future. Not sure what the plot will be, but it should be good. Now enough of my rambling; here is the final chapter of LOST! (**the ** are the grey 'poofs' and ~~ are mini scene changes (that goes for the whole story so far)**)**

* * *

_[Cue grey pop in on McGee, Tony, and Ziva staring at something with a confused expression]_

The elevator dinged as McGee came rushing in towards his desk.

"Has anyone seen boss anywhere?" McGee said while he started panting to catch his breath from running up the stairs. Even though McGee managed to lose some extra weight, he still needed to work on his cardio.

"Why the running probie-wan-kanobi?" Tony said in a teasing tone. Tony did always have a weak spot for teasing Tim whenever he got the chance. There were times when McGee would get annoyed, which would just egg DiNozzo on even more. "Tony, I have some important news that Gibbs would probably like to know, so if you wouldn't mind could you please tell me where Gi-"

"_He's_ right here elf lord. What do you need?"

"I-er-I found some medical records of the kidnapper James Daggeredly. Turns out that he served in Afghanistan a few years before Edward Cullen and everyone was stationed here at Norfolk. When Daggeredly arrived back at Norfolk he was diagnosed with PTSD, and was put on some medication to help with his night terrors, but the psychologist he was told to report to informed me that he wasn't taking his meds, and his prognosis was rapidly deteriorating and he was due for a mental breakdown."

"Well, looks like the shrink was right, he broke down alright, broke all the way to kidnap his ex girlfriend." Dinozzo said, and then rambled off into some sort of similar movie reference. Of course his coworkers were groaning with annoyance.

"Get to the point DiNozzo, before I decide to knock it into you."

"Right boss, what I meant was we should try and think like the basket case. Where would he go to hide his ex girlfriend?"

Just then Gibbs' desk phone rings and he picks it up and answers in the same way he always does, _"Yea, Gibbs..." _and the look on his face changed immediately to that of concern. The look could be best described as that of a father being protective over his daughter, and Gibbs seemed that way over Ziva and Abby, so this was nothing really all that new.

"Grab your gear, Isabella Swan was ID'd at the hospital." This stunned everyone to the point that no one moved. It was somewhat obvious that they thought that Bella wouldn't be found alive. It was very rare that a person was found alive after three days, and it was going on day five.

"Grab. Your. Gear." Gibbs said as he enunciated every word. Tony, McGee, and Ziva didn't need to be told twice and they hurried to the elevator door. "So boss, who's driving?" McGee said with an eager look on his face, but that could be mistaken for worry as well, just depended on who ended up driving.

"I think the _Senior_ Field Agent should have the privilege to drive the car."

"I think that the woman should drive the car Tony."

This arguing went on for a few more minutes, and then Gibbs just tossed the keys at Tim. "McGee, you're driving." Gibbs said as he had a small grin on his face.

Without a word the rest of the way down they rode the elevator all the way to the lobby and walked out to the parking lot.

Edward was in the same place he was yesterday night; the couch next to the fireplace.

He had been thinking about Bella nonstop and just wished that she was here so that he could cuddle with her and make sure that she was safe so that nothing would happen to her ever again. He ached to hold her, to touch her; he even missed her 'smell'. She smelled of strawberries and freesia. It was a body spray that Alice had bought for her.

"Edward you have to get up and do something, anything. You can't just sit here. Bella wouldn't like you acting this way." Alice said while she was trying to cheer up her friend. The six of them grew up together in Forks, well Edward moved there from Chicago when the rest started middle school, but they practically grew up together.

Edward lazily popped up in bed and slowly got up from where he sat. "Damn Eddie, you look like shit!"

"Gee Emmett thanks, that's just what someone wants to hear when they're feeling shitty." Edward said as he got up from the couch and started slowly walking to the bathroom. Edward hadn't really ever changed clothes as often as he should've, but that was understandable. I mean, the woman he loved was missing, possibly dead even. That would put a damper on anyone's day.

"Come on Edward; let's go see a movie or something. I hear that "The Bounty Hunter" is playing near here. Let's go see it; I also heard that it's supposed to be pretty good." Rosalie said to try and lighten the mood. It didn't really help. Edward still felt depressed, but hated making everyone else feels that way so he reluctantly agreed to go see it.

Just as they were gathering their things to leave, Edward's cell phone started ringing. Not knowing Edward didn't really want to answer it, but something told him that he should answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Private Edward Anthony Cullen?"_

Edward was a bit weary of acknowledging the anonymous caller, but decided he might as well figure out who had called him. "Yes, this is him. Who is this?!"

"_This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am your father's brother, Edward."_

Edward's mother and father died in a car accident shortly after he joined the marines. They had died in a head on collision. Edward was told that they died instantly so they didn't suffer, but that didn't seem to make him feel any better.

"How do I know you're even really who you say you are." Edward said in a short tone. He wasn't in the mood for some prank phone call. "For all I know, this could be some sick joke."

"_Edward, I am your father's brother. Our mother's maiden name was Mason. She married your grandfather, our father, Edward Anthony Cullen Sr."_

This shocked Edward. His suspicions of the man being an imposter were proven false. He knew then that no one could really know that much detail and Edward even figured out whom he was named after. But that was still beside the point.

"That still doesn't explain how you found my number. "

"_I called your C.O. and he gave me the number, I hope you don't mind. I'm calling to tell you that I think your fiancée, Isabella something… I think she said her name was Bella Swan."_

This news caused Edward to freeze where he stood. He should say something, but hearing this caused him to believe everything this man had just said was true.

"A-Are you sure?"

"_I am pretty positive Edward, my wife, and head nurse, Mrs. Esme Cullen both double checked when she mentioned your name. I already notified NCIS, and they are on their way down here to question her about what went on. What 'did' go on son?"_

This somewhat angered Edward to the point that he about crushed his cell phone in his own hands, but he calmed himself. Notifying NCIS was the responsible thing and smart thing to do, especially if that meant that that son of a bitch, James, was caught sooner rather than later.

"I'll explain all of that once we get there. I will see you soon then…uncle." Adding the last word felt weird for Edward to say, but great at the same time. He had forgotten what it was like to have a living relative to care for him. His grandparents died when he was young, and then his parents dying shortly after he completed his PT training. A weird thing that popped into Edward's head was that his dad had never mentioned that he had a brother, so this was somewhat of a shock to Edward.

"Who was on the phone Ed?"

Alice had always been a bit nosy, but that was her charm Edward assumed. "Someone at the hospital, my uncle, said that Bella was admitted there!"

Everyone froze where they stood when Edward broke the amazing news to them. Like Edward they thought that they would never see or hear from or about Bella ever again, so hearing that she was alive and in the hospital was a bit of a culture shock for them.

"What?! Since when?!"

"Is she alright?"

"How did she get away from that son of a bitch James?"

"Bella's stronger than we thought."

"I wouldn't be surprised if all her clothes were ripped or torn, which could only mean one thing…A SHOPPING TRIP! When she's feeling better of course." Alice added to try to make amends, but no one could really be mad at Alice, but Alice was Alice. Even in the middle of a crisis she still thought about shopping and clothes. Nothing could distract Alice from shopping. I mean she went shopping even after her mother cut her credit card off. Apparently Alice had racked up a lot of store credit at different stores so she was good to go.

"Are we there yet? The speed limits forty-five through here." Edward said as he impatiently allowed Jasper to drive. "I don't think it would look good if a major were to get pulled over. Besides, Bella is safe and getting medical attention Edward, she'll be fine."

Edward knew this, but it didn't seem to calm his nerves any.

But before they knew it Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were at the hospital and rushed up to Bella Swan's room, but were stopped by doctor Cullen. "Ah, you must be Edward, I'm doctor Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. Bella is doing as good as to be expected, she was a bit dehydrated, and we had to give her some medication to sedate her."

"That's all nice and dandy, but when can I go in and see her?"

"I have been told by my superiors that I am to allow no visitors until NCIS has come and questioned her. I'm sorry Edward; I wish I could be of more help."

Edward wanted to punch Carlisle, but he knew that it wasn't his fault. Edward knew what it was like to follow orders even when he didn't like what they were. Instead, Edward just nodded his head and went to take a seat in the waiting room.

* * *

After getting stuck in afternoon traffic, Gibbs and the team arrived at the hospital in record time even, but that was mainly because Gibbs was driving. "Nice timing boss, usually it would have taken us over an hour, but you saved us about thirty." Tony said as he got out of the back right side of the black town car and Ziva got out of the front passenger door. McGee was to stay and help Abby try and find something that would help Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva find where James Daggeredly was hiding. Ever since NCIS received the phone call that Isabella was found they were still stunned that Bella was found alive.

Gibbs just turned and gave his trademark stare at Tony which was code for him to go ahead and shut his mouth before he said something he would regret later. Tony was pretty good at doing that sometimes. If he was having a good day he even managed to do it more than once.

"Shutting up now boss."

"Uh huh."

Not very many words, but then again, Gibbs is a man of few words.

They got to the Intensive Care unit where Bella was being monitored closely. Even though she seemed to be in good health it was never a bad idea to keep someone in the ICU when they have been deprived of Water and nutrition.

"Excuse me, only family and close friends are allowed to visit with-"

Gibbs got out his credentials and flashed the NCIS logo, and his identification to prove who he was.

"Oh…right... this way, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Any relation to Private Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, he's my nephew. His father and I were brothers. Until their car accident a few months after-"

"Private Cullen joined the marines, yea we know. Tell us about the girl doc."

"Well she seems to be doing very well considering how long she has been missing and deprived of proper nutrition, and I'm sad to say that she remembers all of it, every excruciating detail of what has happened to her the past few days. I'd advise only one of you go in there. Any more would add stress she seriously doesn't need right now."

Gibbs' expression was a mixture of annoyance and understanding. Something about Bella reminded him of Kelly.

Kelly was Gibbs' daughter that, along with his wife, were killed by a Mexican drug dealer on the last 'official' day of Operation Desert Storm. What not very many people knew though, was that that Gibbs was able to get payback by assassinating the bastard who took his wife and child away from him. And since then he has had at least three ex-wives, and a few 'flings' here and there.

"DiNozzo, get Bella Swan's statement and Ziva…" Gibbs said with a slight pause.

"Will observe for clues." Ziva finished. It had become a habitually for his team to finish his sentences, it was a way to keep them on their toes, to keep them guessing you could say.

Tony walked into the room where Bella was sleeping. Once Tony was inside he cleared his throat to announce that he was in the room. Bella's eyes shot open and she looked around the room fearfully. Ziva noticed her heart rate increasing while she looked around.

"Wh-who are you?"

"My name is Tony DiNozzo, I'm with NCIS, and I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"I don't know anything." Bella looked down and to the left, and from Ziva's numerous interrogations she learned that if a suspect looked down and to the left, they were more than likely lying, and if they were looking down and to the right they were recalling a memory.

"That maybe true, but I'll be the judge of that Miss Swan."

Bella sighed, and turned her head away from Tony, he assumed it was an attempt to avoid any questions.

"Do you know the name of the man that kidnapped you?"

Bella's heart beat quickened, but she will herself to calm down, and not trusting her own voice she just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"H-his name is James…James Daggeredly. He was the man that took me, but he didn't kidnap me."

"He didn't kidnap you." Tony said with a slight question in his voice. Bella nodded her head. "I wanted to go with him." Ziva could tell she was lying, something in the way she was telling Tony this story seemed a bit rehearsed. "But you were seen running down the street and into oncoming traffic, and one person said they saw a man trailing after you, but stopping just short of the intersection."

Bella started tearing up and sniffling, but even Ziva could tell she was determined to keep what happened a secret.

"Why won't you believe that I went willingly? I went with James of my own free will."

Tony wasn't buying any of this. "There is security camera footage of you being chased by an unnamed man down a dark street, and then he grabbed you and shoved you into a van. Well, when you think about it he's not unnamed anymore really, seeing as our forensic scientist was able to clean up the footage enough to identify the man, and the identification software was ninety-nine percent positive that the man who attacked and kidnapped you was James Daggeredly. Am I right Miss Swan?"

By now Bella was in tears and her heart rate was all over the place. It got so bad that Carlisle and Esme had to come in and the doctor had to give her a sedative to calm her.

"I told you not to bring anymore stress on her Agent DiNozzo."

"We apologize doctor. Tony, we have what we need now, yes?" Tony nodded his head to Ziva and the walked away and back down to their car.

* * *

_(back in Abby's lab)_

McGee and Abby are down in her lab working on a way to try and locate where James is hiding, but they're having no such luck.

"Abby, I still don't see why me drinking five of your Caf-Pows have to do with why you aren't talking to me." McGee said to a silent Abby. Abby was never silent, not unless there was a very good reason for it. "The reason I'm ignoring you right now Tim is because I am trying to find the psycho who kidnapped a defenseless woman, and you're just sitting there drinking my Caf-Pows from _MY_ stash. Lucky for you though rule number ten comes in handy."

"Always have a knife?!"

"Always keep a spare." Abby said as she walked to her freezer and pulled out a hidden Caf-Pow. Abby took a sip and went back to work. They were to first get a more detailed background for Gibbs, and in the meantime to try and get a location to where he was staying.

"Well all I've gotten so for was that James had a crappy childhood and that he and his sister had a druggie for a mother, and an alcoholic for a father." Abby said as she went through his records.

"How did you manage to find that? This guy is practically invisible."

"Timmy, he went to school didn't he?" McGee nodded his head yes. "Well they have his permanent records, and I went from there. His mother, Janine Daggeredly got into the big stuff, got arrested for dealing cocaine, and possessing heroin. Janine, or as her 'friends' called her, Jane, died when James was in middle school from a drug overdose, doctors pronounced her DOA."

"That's great Abby."

"It's great if you got something on where he might be hiding out at." Gibbs said from behind them, causing McGee and Abby to jump a bit in their seats. Gibbs had a knack for coming in without anyone knowing until he finally said something. Abby says it has to do with the fact that he was a marine sniper and he had to be quiet.

"Hold on 'Oh Great One'. You have to let me give you the wind up before the pitch. His father, Alec, is in prison for aggravated assault and grand theft auto, all while under the influence. He has three more years before he's released. Finally there's his twin sister Victoria. Growing up they had to rely on each other for support. My guess is if you find Victoria you'll find James, Gibbs….Gibbs?"

Abby turned around and there was no Gibbs in sight. "I hate it when he does that."

* * *

Tony and Ziva come out of the elevator and go to their respectful desks. Gibbs stared a hole through DiNozzo and David. "Bella Swan Identified her kidnapper Gibbs, but the doctor ended up giving her a sedative."

"DiNozzo?!"

"Sorry boss, I didn't need to be an experienced interrogator to tell that she was lying."

"Yea, I can see that DiNozzo, what I don't see is you on the phone calling and see where Victoria Daggeredly lives."

"Who?" Tony said as he put the phone to his ear. "The dirt bag's sister!" Gibbs said in an annoyed tone. Gibbs always was a bit impatient when he was in a hurry and wanted things done right away.

"McGee, got an address?"

"Uh, almost got it boss. I am running the name through a database I made up consisting of all the possible candidates and the suspects name and I should find it…now." McGee said as his computer dinged with a match. "Put it up on the plasma." McGee hit a few keys on the keyboard and the search result popped up on the screen.

"Victoria Daggeredly. Has one brother, our suspect. Mother is deceased and father is in prison. No known criminal history…oh wait boss, looks like she has an alias, she's also known as Tori Bentley. "

"Does Tori Bentley have any priors McGoo?" Tony said as he was eating a granny smith apple in McGee's ear practically.

"Just small crimes mostly. Worse thing she's done it seems is aggravated assault on a police officer with a deadly weapon."

"Does it say where she lives McGee?"

Tim started sifting through all the information in Victoria's file, and finally found what they had been looking for.

"Got it boss. She lives near Lambert's Point."

"Good job McGee."

* * *

"I have to go save her Vicky, she's in trouble."

"No _you're _the one's who's going to be in trouble James. Where did you get the bright idea to kidnap Bella? Her fiancé's in the fucking Navy!?"

Victoria said as she started pacing the room. Her brother was in deep trouble, she didn't need to be smart to know that. Ever since their mother died their lives went to hell in a hand basket. Even if their mom was a drug addict, she still was a loving and caring mother when she wasn't high. She wasn't your typical druggie either. She kept a decent job; she was a receptionist at a doctor's office. The job paid well and she had amazing benefits.

There dad was a completely different story. He was a construction worker and once he lost his job he took up drinking. First it started out with a drink or two at the bar, then it turned into spending the whole night at the bar, then it got to the point where he spent all day at the bar and would come home all liquored up.

He didn't get abusive, at least not to Victoria and James. Their mom loved her husband so much that she didn't want him to leave so she would just take the punches. What Victoria and James didn't know was that Their mom, Jane, could've left their dad at any time and still be able to take care of them. She just loved Alec so much that she didn't want to ruin it.

"But Vicky, she needs to be saved. The aliens are coming to get her."

Hearing her brother talk like this broke Victoria's heart. Ever since their mother died his mental health went downhill, and when he got into the Navy, Victoria thought that maybe he would get better. Well that was true for a little while.

When James came back he was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and was ordered to go to regular meetings, but one day Victoria got a call one day asking where James was because he had missed the past three meetings.

"James, no one needs saved, everyone is fine."

Just then Victoria heard a car coming up the road and pulling in front of the house. She peeked out the window and saw a black town car and a three people walking up to the front door.

"James, it's time to go upstairs and take a short nap." James didn't want to, but he was in such a bad condition that he obeyed his sister and walked upstairs.

What Victoria and James didn't know was that Gibbs had Tony go around back and cut off the back exit and Ziva and Gibbs would go to the front door.

_Ding Dong_

Victoria opened the door and answered as if nothing was wrong at all.

"Hello?"

"Hello, we're NCIS, I'm Special Agent Gibbs. We came to ask you a few questions."

"About what?" Victoria said trying to sound calm and as if nothing were wrong.

"Your brother, James Daggeredly was involved in a kidnapping a few days ago, and we were wondering if you heard anything from him."

"If you're wondering if I'm going to help you turn in my brother then you are dead wrong." Victoria said with a lot of conviction. Gibbs and Ziva could tell that she was hiding something so Gibbs decided to push some more. "When was the last time you talked to him?" Gibbs said as he nonchalantly looked around the house. Ziva did the same and saw a male jacket laying on the kitchen table.

"It was maybe about a month ago, he was in his support group and he told me how well he was doing there." If Gibbs didn't know any better he would've almost believed her, except for the coat on the table, but then she could lie and say that it was a boyfriend's and they'd be none the wiser. But Gibbs was smarter than the average person.

"Then who's jacket is that on the table Miss Daggeredly?" Ziva said while pointing to the black male jacket. "It, uh, belongs to Mike, my boyfriend." Ziva could tell that she had made that up on the spot. Her body language gave it all away.

"Then why does it have Daggeredly on the tag in the jacket?"

Victoria's head jerked to the jacket and saw that Ziva was in fact right; James had written his name on the tag of the jacket. She sunk her head in defeat. "James is very sick Agent Gibbs, he needs help. He didn't realize what he was doing was wrong."

"Where is he at?"

He was met with silence and Victoria on the edge of tears.

"HEY! Where is he at?!"

"H-he's upstairs in his room. He's been staying with me since yesterday. He was scared that he would be gunned down like a common criminal."

"And you weren't afraid of the consequences of hiding him from the federal authorities, _Tori Bentley_?" Tony said as he walked through the kitchen, which of course was located in the back of the house. Victoria jumped at the sudden new voice and turned to see Tony eating a sandwich. "Oh, by the way, you're out of mayo."

Tony said as he took another bite out of the lunchmeat sandwich that he helped himself to.

"DiNozzo, stay here. David, you're with me." Gibbs said as they walked over to the stairs. "Please, don't hurt him; he's been through enough Agent Gibbs." Victoria said with pleading eyes and a single tear starting to fall down her cheek. Gibbs tore his gaze from the redhead and proceeded to hurry quietly upstairs.

When they got closer to James' room they heard quiet chattering. The chatter sounded something along the line of constant muttering that she wasn't safe, and that something would happen to her. Ziva and Gibbs got on either side of the door and counted silently to three and slowly opened the door to his room and was stunned at what they saw.

The walls in his room were plastered with pictures of Isabella Swan, and almost creepy looking drawings and different random words scribbled in black ink pen.

Gibbs and Ziva were right behind James when he said, "Bella's in trouble. They told me what was going to happen. I have to stop it."

"What will happen James?" Gibbs and Ziva quickly turned to the doorway where Victoria was standing and seconds later DiNozzo popped up next to her.

"Something bad Vicky, something bad."

"What James? What will happen?"

"_They_ will hear us and hurry up and kill her if I tell you."

Gibbs slowly walked over to James and slowly grabbed him by his right wrist and cuffed his right wrist, and was about to reach for his left, but James started struggling, and Ziva had to help and finally he was cuffed, and was forced to stand up and slowly walk out of the room and down the stairs.

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, boss?"

"Head back to the hospital and keep an eye on Bella Swan."

"You think what James said could be true?" Gibbs just glanced at Tony to let him know that it was obvious that he did want Tony to go check it out.

* * *

Tony drove quickly back to the hospital to follow up with what James had told Gibbs and everyone back at his sister's house and see if it actually was legit or not.

When Tony got back up to Isabella's room Private Cullen was sitting by her bedside talking with Bella, and Tony couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of what they had. Then as he inched closer and closer DiNozzo saw that all her friends were with her as well. They were laughing and joking about something unbeknownst to him.

Tony leaned up against the wall facing the doorway to Bella's ICU room and started to stare off into space. Then Tony saw something off in the distance. Something slowly moving towards Bella's window, and the longer he stared out the window the faster the object started to move closer to the window.

Tony ran towards the room. "Everyone get down now!" He said as he ran in and motioned for everyone to get on the ground. There was a bit of confusion, but when they all looked out the window everyone, including Bella, with the help of Sergeant McCarty and Private Cullen, who was helped to the floor and covered with protection.

Just as they were able to get her to the ground a huge remote control plane came crashing through the window and landed on the same hospital bed Bella had been laying in just moments before.

"What the hell was that?! What the fuck is going on!!" The blond haired woman said as she slowly got up from the floor. "Well I don't care what that was, I'm just glad we're all safe." Major Whitlock said trying to calm the situation

"Screw safety that would've hit Bella if Eddie and I didn't get to her in time." Sergeant McCarty said as Bella was helped up and propped against Private Cullen.

"What's all the noise-What the hell is that?!"

"That, doctor, was attempted murder on Miss Swan over here." Tony said as he got his cell phone out to call Gibbs. Just as Tony was about to dial a nurse came running in almost out of breath as if she ran all the way to the room. When she reached the room she waited til she caught her breath and began to say, "Is everyone alright? I was on my lunch break, and a little boy and his father were flying a model airplane when the little boy lost control of the airplane and watched as it crashed into the window. So I ran up here because I knew that there were patients' rooms up on that floor."

Well this changed things, since it was just reckless endangerment, instead of attempted murder, most the father and son would receive is probably a fine for damages and if Bella felt like it she could even sue for her pain and suffering but seeing as how she had been through enough it would be highly unlikely that Bella would want to go through more frustration, besides she probably wants to just go home and plan for her upcoming wedding.

Just then Tony's cell phone rang and the caller ID said Gibbs. "Yea, boss?"

"_DiNozzo! You called then you hung up what do you need?"_

Tony proceeded to explain the entire incident in prefect detail to Gibbs. _"Well I'll be a monkey's butt. James Daggeredly was right, yes?" _Gibbs must've put Tony on speaker phone. Then Tony mentally rolled his eyes, ZIva's use of the American idioms were getting better, but still needed some work. "Donkey…donkey's butt." Tony said in an annoyed tone. _"Is that not what I just said?" _Ziva said in a short tone. _"Both of you shut it. DiNozzo, so Bella and everyone is fine?" _Gibbs said to Tony. "Yea, boss, everyone is fine. Where's Daggeredly?"

* * *

_(Bethesda Mental Facility)_

"_But please, you have to believe me Bella Swan is in trouble. Someone's going to hurt her!" James Daggeredly said as men in white scrubs were pulling him along encouraging him to follow them to his new cell where he would stay and get the treatment he desperately needed._

"_Bella is safe now." One of the men said_

"_You stopped them?"_

"_Stopped who?"_

"_They told me that Bella was in danger and needed my help. Are you sure that she's safe?"_

_One of the men in white scrubs nodded his head once in confirmation. James sighed and slowly walked into his room and then the other man, who had no hair shut the padded door and locked it from the outside, then the men stood outside the door to make sure that James wouldn't try anything to try and escape.

* * *

_

"Oh, that should help; let's just hope he doesn't turn into another Corporal Worth." Tony said jokingly. "Yea, that's all I need right now, a broken dislocated arm, but lord knows you probably deserved a broken nose DiNozzo." McGee said teasingly. "Honestly you two, can you both not talk about Worth for more than a few days?"

"Is someone embarrassed to hear about their boyfriend?"

"Worth is not my boyfriend, Tony. He is just a friend."

"Oh really, well then you won't mind if I-"

Tony was cut off when the elevator dinged and out walked a woman with red hair and sunglasses, it wasn't Victoria Daggeredly, and it was the same mysterious redhead that Gibbs had dated awhile back.

"Is that-"

"No…"

"I think it is."

Gibbs smiled and laughed as he and the redhead were talking quietly and walked back into the elevator down stairs leaving McGee, Ziva, and Tony in the squad room, at their desks stunned into silence.

[Cue grey poof then fade to credits]

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think of the final chapter? Yes, it was rather long, but I think that it needed to be long, because well it's the final chapter :P I had a blast writing this, and I plan to do another NCIS crossover soon, but first I need to take a breather from this genre and in the meantime you can send me ideas for another plot for the next crossover.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to hear your thoughts and views on this story in general in your reviews :) so until then, I bid you all farewell for now. :)**

**-Megan aka flutetenorsaxplayer2008**


End file.
